082214-ScarletAnswers
Mari! You've been in your room for an indeterminate amount of time. When you hear footsteps in the hallway Mari H.: Mari looks up from her workbench at the sound, decaptogling her wrench. She moves as silently as she can to the side of where her door use to be, remaining inside. Libby (GM): Roll notice Mari H.: rolling 4df+1 (+--+)+1= 1 You see Commander Heston in the hallway, nudging the body of one of the dead trolls with the toe of her boot. Mari H.: Mari remains silent, deciding to observe the Commander further before revealing herself. Libby (GM): She sighs, and glances in the direction of your room. "Mari?" She whispers, "Mari, if you're still in there, come on out." Mari H.: With a sigh, Mari emerges, wrench still in hand. "Yes, I am here," she whispers back. Libby (GM): Samimom visibly relaxes upon seeing you, and holsters her gun. "Oh thank fuck. Are you all right? Where's Dean? He didn't check in at the Frog Temple." Mari H.: "I am fine. My father...he died. For a while, anyways." Mari shrugs a little. "I don't really understand how, but he is alive again, if a little...changed." Libby (GM): She nods. "Are you all right?" Mari H.: "As I said, I am well." She rests the wrench upon her shoulder. "What exactly happened? My father warned me that fractions had begun to form between the trolls and humans, but I did not expect violence to break out so soon." Libby (GM): Commander Heston rubs her temples. "The Condesce and I tried to keep them under control. But once Merrow's little stunt took off, Balish's lackeys moved up their timetable, and then Nate's little fuckfest moved up theirs." Mari H.: Mari frowns, shifting slightly. "Then, you are not aligned with the human fraction?" Libby (GM): She scoffs. "Of course not. I'm in something with that fucking highblood of theirs. I'm only the horntaker in times of war." Mari H.: "Ah." Mari looks about the corpses. "So, who controls the base? If anyone." Libby (GM): "At the moment, most of the base systems are shut down." Mari H.: "Hmm. Have you encountered any hostiles still within the base?" Mari swings her wrench experimentally. "I would rather like to know if someone might sneak up behind me as I am working" Libby (GM): "There are hostiles everywhere. Who should we pick up first?" Mari H.: "Mahtah," Mari says after a moment's thought. "I have something to give her anyways." Libby (GM): Sami nods. "I should warn you, things are kind of bloody outside her rooms." She continues down the hallway. "Coming?" Mari H.: Mari nods, following the Commander down the hall, wrench at the ready. Libby (GM): A few turns down unmarked hallways take you to the sight of a massacre. Seriad's body lies in a pool of blood in the middle of the hallway, Commander Aggaro's body not far away. Sami doesn't seem to notice it, and approaches the door. "Mahtah?" Mahtah descends from the vents nearby, carefully placing Sami and Mari in front of her eyeline view of her mother's body. "Miey Heyon, Miey Howarh. I wieh we coulh be meetih in persoh uneh more peheasah circumshanceh." Libby (GM): Sami furrows her brow. "What happened, Rytoil?" Mahtah/Sorser: Mahtah simply opens her mouth and reveals teal-stained gauze. "Baleh" Mari H.: Mar decaptolges a long mechanical device. “Ah yes, your tongue. I just finished constructing your prosthetic.” She bustles forward, to stand before Mahtah. "Open, please," she says briskly. Libby (GM): "Bailey? Is there a troll named Bailey?" Thiago: ((I CANT SEE THE BOARD TOO MANY ASSHOLES)) Mahtah/Sorser: Mahtah removes the bloodied gauze from her mouth and allows Mari access, giving an "Ok" signal with her fingers. Libby (GM): ((THERE'S NOTHING ON THE BOARD Vyllen: ((Change to names only ya fool!)) Thiago: (( need mumble info in memo plz)) Mari H.: "Now, this might feel a little odd at first, but I believe you will grow use to it in time." Mari reaches into Mahtah's mouth, tightening the device around the stub. "You should even be able to feel with it to some extent, though not taste. I had to cannibalize one of my favorite pieces of equipment, but your need seemed more pressing than mine.” She steps back, rubbing her hands. "Alright, give it a try!" Libby (GM): Mahtah, this tongue should work Mahtah/Sorser: She stretches her jaw a few moments. "Ah...yesh...it may take shome getting ushed to but it ish better thann noshing... Thank you Mari." Mari H.: "It was no problem," Mari says, smiling. "Once you told me that you had lost your tongue, I knew that my mechanical strap-on tentabulge would have the flexibility and responsiveness to serve as a substitute." Mahtah/Sorser: Mahtah freezes in sheer terror. "Wut." Libby (GM): Sami has her back turned, but you can see bright pink coloring her hairline on the back of her neck. Mari H.: "Yes, with the magnetic fields, you should have some sense of feeling! It really is quite amazing." Mari winks. "I know that the sensations can be quite lifelike." Libby (GM): Sami's shoulders twitch. Mahtah/Sorser: "I sthink I would like to be mute again." Mari H.: "Oh, don't be silly. You will get use to the device eventually, just give it time!" Mari scratches her head. "I wonder. All of the old subroutines are still programed in. You might be able to give a future matesprite quite a pleasent surprise." Mahtah/Sorser: Mahtah is mortified. Her shades slide down her nose to reveal a pair of wide, manic eyes. "On schecond sthought schuicide is better. Misch Heschton, do you have any scyanide capshules, I sthink I mischplached mine." Libby (GM): Sami turns, one hand over her mouth trying to stifle a giggle. She pats Mahtah's shoulder. "I think you'll get used to it. Besides, your mother would be proud." Mahtah/Sorser: This doesn't help. Mahtah's eye twitches. Libby (GM): "Well. That's lovely. Who shall we go collect next?" Mahtah/Sorser: "Uh.. if we are collecting playersh I shuggest either Mishter Niadish or Misch Nuntak." "Let ush get Misch Nuntak, I am shure she would appreschiate a reprieve from her land." Libby (GM): Sami nods. "Come on then." She heads off down the hallway, bloody bootprints following her. Mari H.: Mari follows, skirting the blood as best she can. Mahtah/Sorser: Mahtah carefully dodges her mother's blood, giving her one last glance before following behind Sami and Mari. Libby (GM): Commander Heston leads you down another hallway, to a closed door. You hear soft chanting from the other side. "Kolena?" Kolena: Kolena looks up, concerned. "...yes?" Her voice is meek. Libby (GM): "Kolena, will you come out here? It's Commander Heston, I'm with Mari and Mahtah." Kolena: Kolena comes to the door looking a little pathetic, opening it, but keeping herself hidden behind the door itself. She peeks her head out. "Hello." Mari H.: "Hello, Bill," Mari says warmly. "How is your mother fairing?" Kolena: Kolena looks embarrassed, but looks over to Glissasprite. "She Is Faring Well Enough. She Seems To Think We Have A Lot To Do, But Has Not Informed Me What She Thinks We Need To Be Doing Yet." "...Wait, How Did You Get Here?" Mari H.: "That...is actually quite a good question." Mari turns to the Commander questioningly. Mahtah/Sorser: Mahtah prepares her notebook. "Hello Misch Nuntak, by the way." Kolena: "Hello Mahtah. Why Are You Talking Like That?" Mahtah/Sorser: "It isch a long schtory." Libby (GM): Sami glances about. "We really need to get a move on. How about you three go get your friends, I'm going to go round up the surviving parents. Meet me in the Commissary?" Kolena: "Um....I Don't Really Have Any, Um..." Kolena gives them a helpless expression. "Maybe Tethys?" "And Lily?" Libby (GM): "Tethys will be useful." Mahtah/Sorser: "I will procure Misch Revult and Mischter Medeis." Mari H.: "I will see about getting Acenia," Mari says, remembering her father's words. "Protecting the children of the aliens should be a top priority." Libby (GM): Sami nods. "Go then. I'll go meet up with the parents I can find. Mari H.: Mari nods, before going off down a corridor, wrench over her shoulder. Libby (GM): Sami heads off down a seperate hallway. Mahtah/Sorser: Mahtah nods and begins making her way to Fate's room with a pistol drawn. Libby (GM): ((you guys RP picking each other up.)) Lily M.: ((like, in here, or)) Libby (GM): ((idgaf)) ((trying to move on)) ((should I just handwave everyone? Fate opens the door to her land. She waves at Mahtah as she exits out of fuckin nowhere. Miloko: ((yes)) Fate: "where the fuck did you come from" Mahtah/Sorser: "It isch complicated. We are meeting in the comischary." Tethys: (( yeah just handwave thisll take like an hour per person lmao )) Fate: "aight i missed the interdimensional door apparently nbd" "lets blow this popsicle stand" Fate quickly grabs her shit and makes for the random fuckin door. Mahtah/Sorser: "Yesch letsch. We are going to retrieve Mischter Medeis asch well." Mari H.: Mari approaches Acenia's door, giving it a hard knock with the wrench. "Excuse me, my lady, but could you please come out? It is Mari Howard," she calls. Fate: "cmon aint got all day. Acenia: "I didn't think you were going to repay me that quickly..." Some things inside the room can be heard shuffling and then the door opens. Mahtah/Sorser: Mahtah and Fate then travel to where Enzo's room should be. She knocks on the door. "Mischter Medeis, it isch Mahtah. We have come to retrieve you." Fate: "ey yo open up boiiiiii" Enzo: Enzo's door opens to a room with pages and papers all over the walls, a chair facing a Statuette with a photo tied to it "Oh, Mahtah; Time to go?" Erisio: ((I thought we werent doing it person by person)) Enzo: ((shrugs)) Fate: "cmon dude" Mari H.: Mari cocks an eyebrow. "I am sorry for the interruption, but we are all meeting in the Commisary. If you would follow me?" She gestures. Fate: "ima go get dani" Fate Fate scampers to get Dani. 19:58, August 23, 2014 (UTC) handwave~ Libby (GM): ((Switching to Comissary)) Fate/Thiago becomes two people Mahtah/Sorser: Sorser is suddenly here too. Dani: All the people up in this bitch Acenia: All of them Libby (GM): When you arrive in the Commissary, Sami and Laynne are murmuring under their breath to each other. Miloko: except the ones who aren't here Lily M.: The entire top half of Lily's face is covered in a large towel and she is clutching Thiago's arm, who appears to be serving as her impromptu guide. Mahtah/Sorser: "Ah, Miss Mavico! Enjoying a spa retreat I assume?" GCA: Erisio side steps over to Lily. "Um, what are you doin?" Vyllen: "Lily, that is highly insensitive." Mari H.: Mari approaches Lily. "Oh damn. Are you alright?" Fate/Thiago: "yo so like how the fuck does that shit work" Tethys: Tethys walks in with her arms crossed. "| How does this work? I thought we were all on different lands. Is this base breaking the laws of physics or something? |" Fate/Thiago: Fate: "i mean i know that like we have teleporting bases and shit" Vyllen: "Can you even see?" Dani: "Fate, I am definitely saying I told you so." Lily M.: "Ohhhh my God, you guys, I'm FINE. Just have a bit of a headache right now. That's it, seriously." She manages to glare at Vyllen through the towel somehow. "And no. That's why Thiago is my seeing-eye troll right now." Tethys: "| Lily, that's not how you cure a headache. |" Fate/Thiago: Thaigo: "Please, Everyone, she's in great pain. Hush hush." Sami: Merrow finds Acenia and nudges her as he comes up to stand beside her. Miloko: "s-settle d-down g-guys? I'm s-sure the c-commander can e-explain all t-this?" Vyllen: "That's fucking stupid." Acenia: Acenia smiles! and grabs his hand. Sami: (( Oops. Didn't realize that was Sami. )) Tethys: "| You're supposed to take an advil. Here, let me take that silly towel off your head. |" Acenia: (( ayyy im ok with sami too )) Fate/Thiago Thiago stops her. Fate/Thiago: "Let her do what she needs to do, Tethys." Tethys: "| Okay, whatever. |" Libby (GM): Sami and Laynne break apart, and Laynne taps the pointed toe of her high heels against the tile impatiently. Lily M.: "Your FACE is fucking stupid," she replies, sticking her tongue out at Vyllen. Vyllen: "Yes. Yes it is." Tethys: Tethys quiets down and looks towards Laynne. Merrow: Does Laynne appear to be waiting for us to shut up? Libby (GM): Why yes, Merrow. Your mother appears to be irritated, and is waiting for silence and attention. F/T Thiago turns respectfully toward the two leaders. Fate takes a puff of her mod. Tethys: "| Quiet time, everyone. Let's listen. |" Mahtah/Sorser: Mahtah salutes the Empress, Sorser does an extravigant bow. Merrow: Merrow clears his throat dramatically. GCA: Melnia, shuts up, not like she spoke at all Enzo: Eyes lift to the Authority figures, collecting his focus. Lily M.: Lily shuts up. Don't want to get stuck with etiquette lessons again. Merrow: And then stares at the front as if to say "Shut up you guys." GCA: Erisio just shuts up Libby (GM): Laynne nods as everyone settles. "As some of you may have noticed, a large number of your parents are dead." GCA: "..." Mahtah/Sorser: Mahtah shifts awkwardly. F/T Fate pats Dani. Enzo: blinks looking away. Vyllen: "Mm." Libby (GM): "We are sorry for your loss, but we haven't the time for dramatic mourning now." Dani: Dani crosses her arms. GCA: "I haven't even seen mom since we got here..." Tethys: Tethys doesn't react, Libby said her dads alive lmao. Kolena: Kolena gives a "Is she seriously going to do this again" look, and tries to look small and unnoticeable. Tethys: She puts her arm around Kolena's shoulder. F/T Thiago puts a tight arm around Lily's shoulders, comfortingly. Lily M.: Lily smiles gratefully at Thiago. Libby (GM): "We only have a limited time before the imps and ogres descend on the base. And the only way to prevent that is for you lot to start serving your purpose." Kolena: Kolena flinches at the touch, but doesn't push Tethys away. Vyllen: Vyllen shrugs, look at all these nerds with their feelings and shit Tethys: Tethys decaptchalogues a hook. Libby (GM): "Sadly, that's outside of my expertise. However, thankfully, now that the entries are over, Our guide can more easily assist us." She nods to Sami. Sami is fiddling with a computer interface, and having a hard time. "I don't read this fucking dot language, Laynne. I don't know what the fuck you want." Lily M.: "Dot language?" Lily perks up. Libby (GM): Laynne sighs. "It's what they sent. If only Doir was here." Lily M.: "Uh." Lily raises her hand slowly. "I might be able to give it a go." Libby (GM): Laynne and Sami turn their gaze toward Lily. "Then take off that ridiculous thing and come up here, girl." Vyllen: "heheheh" F/T Thiago leads her over. Lily M.: Lily pushes the towel up so her eyes are uncovered, her back to the crowd, and takes the device. Acenia: Acenia frowns. Libby (GM): Laynne attempts to take the Towel off Lily's head. ((roll athletics!)) rolling 4df+2 (+000)+2= 3 Enzo: Raises eyebrows and looks up at Lily "Does one not need eyes to Hack?" Lily M.: rolling 4df (+-+0)= 1 Vyllen: "I don't." Libby (GM): Laynne easily snatches the towel away. "You shouldn't wear this ridiculous thing. We all know you're an albino." Lily M.: She deadpans. "Yeah. An albino." Libby (GM): Lily, roll Lore Lily M.: She sighs. "Whatever. Just gimme the fucking device, and then I'd like my towel back." Mahtah/Sorser: Sorser's jaw drops to the floor. Tethys: Tethys raises an eyebrow and smirks. "| Bad hair day, Lily? |" Lily M.: rolling 4df+4 (-0+-)+4= 3 Merrow: Merrow gives an exaggerrated, and clearly fake, gasp of horror. F/T shoots a glare at Tethys. Libby (GM): "Of course not, Lily, it's terribly tacky. I think I have a scarf." She begins digging about in her purse. Enzo: Blinks and looks from Acenia to Lily, quizzically Lily M.: "Oh, shut up. You've already seen me without the wig." Vyllen: "It's funny because no hair!" Vyllen says sarcastically Mahtah/Sorser: "She... is perfect..." Acenia: "(Honestly. approaching the Condesce in that sort of get-up...)" Acenia whispers to Merrow. Tethys: "| Heheh, I'm just joking. Didn't know you were bald, that's pretty cool. |" Enzo: ((both have pink eyes right?)) Libby (GM): ((Lily's got RED eyes, Acenia's got pink)) Vyllen: ((something something clear eyes)) Libby (GM): Lily, it's basic instructions to connect to "ravishingCalypso" over video chat. Lily M.: "OK, do either of you know who 'ravishingCalypso' is?" Acenia: Acenia raises her hand. (( if she heard it )) Kolena: Merrow nods, looking over to Acenia. Lily M.: "Cause we need to get them on video chat." Kolena: (( Oops. )) Libby (GM): Laynne finishes by pulling out an ABSOLUTELY OBNOXIOUS sheer scarf, all sorts of splotches of color, combining stripes and polkadots, edged with gold coins that jangle obnoxiously. "Here we go, darling. A Niadis Original." F/T Thiago points Acenia out to Lily. "My sister seems to know who she is, Lil." Lily M.: "This is quite possibly the most amazing scarf I have ever seen," Lily breathes. Libby (GM): "You're welcome, dear." Mahtah/Sorser: Mathah begins jotting notes furiously in her notebook. Kolena: Merrow gasps in genuine appreciation of the hideous, hideous scarf. Libby (GM): Sami nods. "Yeah, that's our contact. The Pink One." Lily M.: She ties it around her eyes, negotiating the coins. "I'm going to wear this every day, oh my fucking God." Vyllen: "I..." Kolena: Merrow: "I'll never get over my mother's amazing sense of design." Mahtah/Sorser: "I take it back. NOW she is perfect!" Tethys: Tethys snickers. Libby (GM): Laynne decides she likes Lily a little bit more now. Acenia: "It's definitely not something that I could do. I admire her dedication." Libby (GM): "Can you do it, Lily?" ((roll computers.)) Lily M.: rolling 4df+2 (+--+)+2= 2 Libby (GM): Lily, it's simple enough, and a series of dots appear on an overhead screen that say "CONNECTING" in twink. Lily M.: "Heyy, there we go. Nothin' to it." F/T Thiago tilts his head at the language. Enzo: Sits forward, trying to focus on the strange letters. Libby (GM): A few moments later, a pale creature with pink eyes and pointed ears appears on the screen, sitting up on a bed, with a young Rilset-Dad passed out beside her. "Oh! There you are! Hello!" She beams. Acenia: "Oh it's just like the picture!" Mahtah/Sorser: Mahtah jots a few more notes about twinks and age restrictions. Kolena: Merrow recognizes these features as well, and pays attention to the screen. Vyllen: "Huh." Mahtah/Sorser: Sorser's heart flutters again. Tethys: Tethys watches with curiosity. Libby (GM): "So, how were your entries? Uneventful, I hope?" She giggles. Vyllen: "Paintings of Hentai Monsters." Enzo: Holds his hand to his mouth, "These Twinks... they're not controlling it, they're part of it." Lily M.: "A fucking horrorterror sprite stole my goggles. AND all my wigs." F/T: Thiago: "Our entries were quite climactic, good miss." Scarlet: "Oh sweety, there's no wig or goggle in all the incipisphere that could help that unfortunate tableau you're trying to pass as a face." Acenia: Acenia waves to Scarlet, "Hi mom!" Vyllen: ((oh burn)) Mahtah/Sorser: Sorser begins elbowing his way to the front. "Why yes miss, we all have made our ways into the game and into your glorious presence. I am Sorser Piraya of the Alternia Pirayas by the way." Lily M.: "I can see where your daughter gets her charming personality," she says sweetly. Vyllen: "Oh shit!" Scarlet: Scarlet smiles and wiggles her fingers at Acenia. "Hello sweetling!" F/T Thiago's jaw drops. He's not sure what to say to that. Kolena: Merrow nods to Scarlet and gives a little wave as well. Tethys: "| Oh dayum. |" F/T Thiago turns to Lily and whispers. "Who the hell is that?" Tethys: "| Burn, dude, you just got buuurned. |" Acenia: "Ignore Lily! She's upset that she can't actually be as passive-aggressive as she thinks she is." Vyllen: "OOOOOHHHH." Lily M.: Lily calmly and coolly flips the bird at Acenia without even turning around. Tethys: (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBMS6DTBq2c )) Scarlet: "Yes, well, she's got a long way to go to hold a candle to that frigid bitch she's descended from. So, any serious questions for me?" Vyllen: "What happens if we die and then our matrix bod dies?" Lily M.: "Where do babies come from?" Acenia: Acenia rolls her eyes. Scarlet: "You're trapped in the Furthest Ring, and subjected to an unimaginable hell demension for all eternity!" Kolena: Merrow rubs his temples. F/T: Fate: "not sure which of the bitches i like least" Mahtah/Sorser: "Are you interested in open relationships perhaps?" Scarlet: She turns her attention to Lily. "From the Creche, of course." Vyllen: "That doesn't sound TOO bad." He says sarcastically yet again Tethys: "| You people are the worst at serious questions. |" Lily M.: "No, I meant human babies." Tethys: "| Seriously. These are the worst questions I've ever heard. |" Scarlet: Scarlet bristles at Sorser's question. "I am a twink. We do not SHARE. Rilset is my partner, and further attempts on my primer will be met with DEADLY FORCE. Am I understood?" Acenia: "Since the Base is intact, does that mean we're still on Alternia? It's not possible that we're all on different worlds and in the same building." Tethys: "| Scarlet, how do we adequately prepare for what is to come? |" Kolena: Kolena tries to make herself even smaller while everyone's trying to talk over one another. Vyllen: "Okay so, if we die on these bed things that lily told me about, THEN what happens?" Dani: "THEY'RE FUCKING TV SCREENS." Mahtah/Sorser: Sorser looks crestfallen, but then immediately turns to Lily, "So... what are you doing later?" F/T: Fate: what? cmon dani. Scarlet: "Acenia, you're in the game. I had the base constructed out of bricks from the lower levels of the Frog Temple. It causes a Spatial paradox, forcing the base to remain intact, despite each wing being on a seperate planet." Kolena: Merrow turns to Sorser, and through clenched teeth, says "(piraya. for glub's sake. you're going to get yourself killed!)" Lily M.: "Willingly subjecting myself to horrific pain via forced genetic mutation. Feel free to join in." Dani: "I meant it when I said it." Acenia: "That is the coolest! You're the best, mom!" Scarlet: "If you die on your quest bed, you become conditionally immortal." Enzo: Raises his hand "Do we have a clear directive? Or are we just winging this game things?" Scarlet: "FemmeKikate, You will work on one or two Lands until more competent players arrive." Tethys: "| Okay. |" Acenia: "Can we wait in a line or something so we don't overhwelm my mom with all these questions at once?" Scarlet: You hear a door open, then suddenly a younger Meouet appears on the screen. "OH MY FUCK Scarlet. Libby is going to flip if she finds out about this!" Mahtah/Sorser: Sorser blinks a few times. "m...mother?" Vyllen: "Who. The FUCK. Is that?" Kolena: Kolena remains small, but looks up in interest. So this is her mother. Tethys: Tethys pats Kolena's back lightly. "| Look, your mom! |" Scarlet: "Have you never heard of knocking, Meouet?" Scarlet hisses, trying to push Meouet out of the screen. Meanwhile, Meouet, upon hearing mother, turns and looks at the screen. "Oh my is that THEM?" Mahtah/Sorser: Sorser waves happily Lily M.: "HIIII. HI. HEY. YOUNG MEOUET. TELL DOIR I SAY HI." Vyllen: "Is my Dad still alive there?" F/T waves at the young Meouet, since he's so close to the screen. Scarlet: Meouet wrinkles her nose. "Ugh. He's depressingly male. Where's my daughter?" Mahtah/Sorser: SORSER IS HEARTBROKEN. Kolena: Kolena weakly raises her hand as if to say "Hi," but doesn't manage to say anything verbal. Scarlet: "Meouet be nice he's your son!" Meouet smiles and waves to Kolena. "Hey Gorgeous!" Tethys: Tethys pulls Kolena closer. "| This is Kolena! She's a bit shy. |" Scarlet: "Say something nice to your son this instant, Meouet. That was terrible. Libby's going to be mean enough to him." Lily M.: "Hahaaaa. This is gonna be great." Mahtah/Sorser: Sorser's lip quivers pathetically. Kolena: "Hello....Mother?" She sounds unsure of herself. Scarlet: Meouet sighs and looks on at Sorser in disappointment. "At least you don't look too mascul--" She stops and gasps, as Scarlet ships Meouet and Sorser. rolling 4df+8 (00-0)+8= 7 Vyllen: "Jeez, that's cold." F/T: ((NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)) Scarlet: Meouet's cheeks flush olive. "It could be worse." Kolena: Kolena's eyes look over to Sorser as if to say "Sorry," but can't manage any more. Mahtah/Sorser: Sorser does a brief, celebratory arm pump. Scarlet: A moment later, Meouet is pushed aside, as Seriad comes onto the screen. "Hey what are you guys looking at?" Scarlet screeches. "CAN YOU NOT?" Vyllen: "Man these people are assholes." Enzo: Perks up recognizing a voice "Oh right... she did mention." Mahtah/Sorser: Mahtah looks up from her notes for a brief moment before dropping her notepad in shock. Vyllen: "Enzo look, it's your Fuckbuddy-mom!" Enzo: Stands and looks into the screen "Well, no... she's much... well younger." Kolena: Kolena's just happy to have the attention off her. But she's really confused by Babby Seriad. Mahtah/Sorser: She resists the urge to elbow Vyllen in the teeth. Scarlet: Seriad blows a kiss out of the screen to the assembled crowd. Mahtah/Sorser: "M...mama?" Scarlet: Seriad turns her eye on Mahtah. "oooh! Is that my little girl!?" Seriad elbows Meouet. "HAH you have a son." Meouet's cheeks flush olive again. "SHUT UP! I'm going to tell Libby!" Mahtah/Sorser: Mahtah smiles and gives a soft wave back, a tear rolling down her cheek. "H..hi..." Scarlet: "Can you both get OUT OF MY ROOM?" Vyllen: "THey're acting like kids lol." Enzo: Holds his hand to his chin, his eyes at the screen "Multi-dimensional cloning or...quantum representations?" F/T: Fate: "they kind of are kids they look younger than some of us dude" Scarlet: Scarlet hisses. "OUT, All of you. Or I swear I will wake Rilset up and tell him you were threatening me." Lily M.: "YOU SHOULD GET DOIR IN HERE. LIKE, RIGHT NOW." Scarlet: Seriad slips off, waving, and Meouet shakes her head. "No, He knows better than to come into Scarlet's room after the Dina incident." Lily M.: "The Dina Incident?" Vyllen: "Uh..." Scarlet: "Yeah, Justice and shit." Lily M.: She makes Mr. Burns hands. "Tell me more." Scarlet: Meouet eyes Lily. "Talk to your mother. This one wont help you." Meouet takes one last look at Sorser, blushing angrily again, then slips out of the room. Enzo: Slumps back into his chair, folding his arms, brow furrowed. Mahtah/Sorser: Sorser grins a bit more than he ever should. Like ever. Scarlet: Scarlet reaches off screen and shuts the door. "Now, where were we. Questions. Right." Acenia: "Line!" Scarlet: She scratches Rilset's scalp between his horns affectionately. Kolena: Merrow rolls his eyes at these shenanigans. He's beginning to worry that these "Veterans" are just going to be more lunatics to wrangle. Lily M.: "No, seriously, what's the Dina incident." Vyllen: "I have another one!" Acenia: "I need you to form a line!" F/T Thiago pinches the bridge of his nose. Vyllen becomes line Scarlet: "Yes, Acenia, why don't you have people form a line, you moderate." Enzo: "Where does the line start?" Tethys: "| Lily just asked a question, start the line behind her. |" Acenia: "Tethys is last." Tethys: "| I don't even have any questions. |" Acenia: "Then stop butting in." Tethys: "| My butt has a mind of it's own, I can't stop it. |" Vyllen: "Can confirm." Tethys: "| Hakuna your tatas, yo. |" Acenia: "Just form a line in front of the monitor so that Scarlet can see you as you ask your question, we'll rotate from there." Mahtah/Sorser: Mahtah casually walks behind Acenia Kolena: (( How about everyone who has a question say 1 and we'll ask in the order the 1s come up? )) Enzo: Stands in line behind Mahtah, scratching his head. Acenia: (( yep )) Tethys: "| Relax the racks. |" Miloko: "t-trolltec c-christ, g-give me s-strength not to s-strangle t-them all?" Scarlet: ((press 1 if you have an actual question, not about the Dina incident)) Mahtah/Sorser: 1 Enzo: 1 Kolena: 1 Vyllen: Mines about more death. Does that count as an actual question Dani: 1 Vyllen: 1 Acenia: "Okay, now that we're organized, let's start." Mahtah/Sorser: "Yes, Miss. What is the purpose behind our titles other than the alleged abilities we gain? Do the act differently according to our classes?" Scarlet: "Yes. Your classes will determine the way in which you interact with your powers. If you can climb to the top of your Echeladder you can become a god of your aspect." Mahtah/Sorser: Mahtah jots this down and nods politely, "Thank you. I appreciate your assistance." Scarlet: She nods to Acenia Enzo: Stands in front of the screen "So, is there an over all goal we all should prioritize and work together on, or should we focus on smaller goals individually?" Scarlet: "I would recommend seperating into teams and beginning to do some world quests, in an attempt to close the gap between yourselves and your parents." Kolena: Merrow drops his hand, his question having just been asked. He shrugs, and motions to Acenia to skip him. Acenia: Acenia pokes Merrow. "(Are you sure you don't have something else?)" Kolena: "(Maybe if I think of something I'll go to the end of the line.)" Acenia: "(okay...)" Dani: Dani steps up to the monitor. "How do I unsprite a sprite?" Scarlet: "You'll have to get yourselves a piece of Shenanicite, put it into your sprite, take out the item that is causing the trouble, and replace it with something else." Dani: Dani shakes her head and goes to the back of the line for another round. Enzo: eyebrow cocks at 'Shenanicite'. Kolena: Merrow nudges Acenia and says "(I thought of something. I'll go after Ectrix)" Mahtah/Sorser: Mahtah furiously underlines this in her notes. Vyllen: "... What happens if we lose? Are we stuck in the game world? Is everything reset to before our world(s) ended?" Kolena: (( Oh, I didn't see Dani had already went to the end of the line. )) (( I'll go after Dani 2: Electric Boogaloo instead. )) F/T Thiago joins the line. Scarlet: "Well, there are a few different things. If you double die, your soul is trapped in the furthest ring and tortured for all eternity. If you don't god tier, you die of old age, then are trapped in the furthest ring and are tortured eternally. If you do god tier, then you are stuck here with Libby and I on this side of the doorway, for all eternity." "Next!" Vyllen: "Oh." Tethys: Tethys causally starts writing down transcripts of these questions and answers in a journal. Dani: Dani steps up again, "Where do I get this 'Shenanicite' bullshit?" Scarlet: "From the bones of dead Tricksters." Enzo: Raises his hand "a what?" Scarlet: "Next." "A trickster. T-R-I-C-K-S-T-E-R." Dani: Dani does not rejoin the line. Lily M.: Lily joins the line. Kolena: "We have these powers which, according to Mavico, should now be active since we've crossed over. How do we begin learning to use these powers?" Scarlet: "Practice them." Tethys: Tethys gets in line too. F/T Thiago steps up. "When can we expect our parents to come?" F/T: "That is to say, from your universe, miss." Scarlet: "We don't know for sure. Other-Sami's meddling with the Oracle's captors has caused a few delays." F/T Thiago tilts his head and gets back in line. Scarlet: Commander Heston furrows her brow and coughs. "What?" Vyllen: Vyllen gets in line ONE MORE TIME, If there's still time? Lily M.: Lily steps forward. "How do we hunt down and kill a Trickster?" F/T: "I suppose you don't know yet, miss Heston?" Scarlet: "You don't. Tricksters don't exist yet. Your predecessors never found one." "Next?" Sami shakes her head. F/T Thiago steps up. Lily M.: Lily goes to the back of the line. F/T: "Who are the oracle's captors mentioned?" Kolena: Merrow moves to the end of a line, another question on his mind. F/T: (I AM IN LINE AND NOW IM AT THE FRONT)) Scarlet: "They are the Horrorterrors. I don't know much else." "Next." Tethys: Tethys steps up. "| What are my powers, as a Knight of Space? |" Scarlet: Scarlet smirks. "Ask the Herald." "Next." Vyllen: "Is this game connected to a server or something somewhere? Would it be possible to commune with it?" Tethys: Tethys gets back in line. Scarlet: "You are the servers. Together. Forming your own little network." Lily M.: "How do we bring Tricksters into existence and/or find them?" F/T Thiago gets in line. Scarlet: "I don't know. That's not my purview. Ask your mother or something. GodOS knows she's a font of useless info." Lily M.: "Great." Lily leaves the line. Kolena: Merrow steps up from line. Vyllen: Vyllen gets in the line, if only for this bullshit question Kolena: "Our predecessors appear to have failed, and more importantly, many of them sound to have lost their lives. What were their failings, and how can we best avoid repeating them?" Scarlet: "They didn't fail through any of their own faults, though they are many. They failed because they were being terrorized by my ex." Scarlet glances down at Rilset and smiles. Kolena: Merrow nods, and returns to the end of the line. Tethys: Tethys steps up again. "| Where can I find this 'herald'? |" Scarlet: "When your parents arrive." F/T Thiago steps up. "Can you explain primers lady Scarlet?" Scarlet: "Ask Lily. I'm sure she's waiting for you to ask for yours." Kolena: Merrow narrows his eyes at Thiago, looking irritated. And suspicious. Vyllen: "If you want the sheet I can give it to you." Vyllen says in a VERY IMPOLITE MANNER F/T Thiago tilts his head. Tethys: Tethys glares at Thiago. Scarlet: ((hers. ask for hers)) F/T Thiago looks very confused. Lily M.: Lily shoots Vyllen a glare of icy death. It's like the scarf's not even there. Acenia: (( who is last )) Vyllen: ((me i GUESS)) "Last question, whats a GodOS?" Scarlet: "GodOS is the great AI of Arena. It rules over all things." Acenia: (( rubi you go after vyllen then )) Kolena: (( We're skipping my last one? T_T )) Vyllen: "Fucking sweet." "I wanna meet a GodOS" :o Queen Rubi: "Hey scarlet, may I ask something really fast?" Scarlet: "Yes." Scarlet's obviously becoming distracted playing with Rilset's hair. Queen Rubi: "What's the goal behind prospit and derse exactly?" Scarlet: "They are the armies fighting on Skaia. The Reckoning occurs when the White King is killed. The game ends when you lot kill the Black King." Queen Rubi: "is the reckoning that bad? should we try and stall both parties as long as possible?" Acenia: Acenia doesn't stop Rubi from asking multiple questions. That's a Queen right there. Scarlet: "The Reckoning is required. It's not important." She's quickly losing interest, playing with the tips of Rilset's horns. "Wake up. The kids are boring wake up." Queen Rubi: "Thank you thats all" Mahtah/Sorser: Mahtah is looking visibly discomforted by this. Scarlet: "Well I'll see you later. I'm going to wake my matesprite up." Acenia: "Have fun mom. Thank you for helping us!" Scarlet: "Acenia, message me if you have questions!" Vyllen: "Thank you, Maam!" Scarlet: The screen goes black. Acenia: "I will!" :| Kolena: "Good day, Scarlet." Vyllen: "(nicer than Lily's mom...)" Libby (GM): And that's where we're ending Tethys: "| Well, that was incredibly informative. |" Enzo: Waves just once to no one. Libby (GM): Go have your conversations F/T Thiago puts a hand to his chin. Libby (GM): I'm gonna eat oreos and drink wine and have midol Kolena: Kolena is aghast at having been the center of attention earlier. F/T: ((have fun! session tomoz or?)) Libby (GM): ((yeah probz)) Lily M.: "Thiago." Lily holds her arm out in mock imperiousness. "Guide us to our chamber." F/T: ((what should we prepare for?)) Libby (GM): ((dunno yet. Dicks i guess.)) Tethys: Tethys grabs Kolena's hand. "| C'mon, Koko, let's go braid eachothers hair or soemthing. |" Vyllen: "I'm gonna go talk to Gary. Smell you later losers." Vyllen heads back to his room? F/T: Thiago: "Hehe. Alright your great Emperorine." Kolena: Kolena nods and allows herself to be pushed out of the Commissary. Lily M.: "Your Empress thanks you for your service," she says, grinning. F/T leads her to her room. Kolena: Merrow rolls his eyes at Lily. "It's just getting sad now, Mavico." And walks off toward Acenia's room to ask her about seeds. Enzo: Goes back to his room.